


the one with the sheet

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU that takes place in my little world that is post-season 4 (season 5 NEVER happened). Ian is bipolar and after his depressed week in bed (4x12), he decided to go to a rehabilitation hospital for 2 months. Which sucked for Mickey but Ian came back happy and healthy on meds. Anyways, this is set about 3 weeks after Ian comes home to the Milkovich house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the sheet

"Gross!" Ian says from their bedroom, loud enough that Mickey hears him from his spot in front of the tv. "What's up?" Mickey calls over his shoulder, before returning his attention to the sitcom he is watching. Suddenly something soft but heavy lands in his lap with a quiet thud. He looks down to find it's a bundled up sheet, covered in mysterious spots and stains. He looks back up to see Ian standing in front of the tv, his hands on his hips, lips set in a thin line. Mickey raises his eyebrows. "There's mold on that piece of crap!" Ian announces dramatically. "When was the last time you changed it?!" Mickey shrugs, leaning to his right to be able to see the screen. Ian snatches the remote off the coffee table and switches off the tv. "Ay!" Mickey yells, trying and failing to grab the remote. "When was the last time you changed the sheet?" Ian asks again, growing more annoyed. Mickey looks down at the floor and mumbles something Ian can't make out. "Didn't catch that." He says, rolling his eyes. Mickey sighs. "I slept on the couch the whole time you were gone, barely went in that room at all, laundry sorta slipped my mind." Ian's face instantly softens. "Oh...I better go change it now before the mold spreads." Mickey nods, eyes still glued to the floor. Ian leaves the room quietly, Mickey slumps back into the couch cushions. He hadn't wanted Ian to know how shitty things were when he was getting help, the last thing Ian needs right now is guilt. Mickey rubs his eyes, trying to shut out his thoughts. That's when he hears Ian swearing and groaning, Mickey practically runs into their room. Where he finds his boyfriend lying like a starfish on the bed, at war with the elasticated bedsheet. Mickey can't help himself from bursting out laughing. "Need some help there, tough guy?"

*

That night, as he crawls into bed, Mickey keeps replaying his confession in his head. Embarrassed, he curls up on his side, burying his face into the pillow. Ian turns off the bathroom tap, walks into their room, switiching off the light as he makes his way to his side of the bed. Mickey tries to make his breathing even, as Ian climb into bed next to him. There's instant warmth as Ian wraps his arm around Mickeys torso, pressing a soft kiss into the smaller mans neck before laying his head on the pillow. "I'll never leave you again." Ian whispers, resting his arm next to Mickeys on the mattress. Mickey says nothing but reaches out and takes Ians hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Ian whispers sweet nonsence until Mickey is fast asleep, and if Ian says "I love you" as his boyfriend snores in his arms, no one will be the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might turn this into a series? I really enjoyed writing this, a lil bit of angst with a whole cloud bunch of fluff!  
> Leave comments & suggestions if you liked this one and wanna see more! xxz


End file.
